Beautiful Stranger
by one-hep-cat
Summary: One shot. Revised 8.23.06. Quatre wonders how much he really knows a certain acrobat. 3x4. Subtle innuendo.


**Beautiful Stranger**

_Notes: Introspective one-shot. 3x4. Shonen-ai. Don't like that? Read something you enjoy instead. I don't waste my time with stuff _I _don't like to read so why should you? _

**_Revised as of 8-23-06_**

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Gundam Wing or anything relating to it. Excluding a copy of the series, naturally._

_Enjoy!_

_----_

I watch you sleep beside me, watch how your chest rises and falls with deep and steady breathing, and I smile. I can't help it. It's a rhythm I've become accustomed to. You sleep on your side, curled next to me with an arm around my waist and I always find that an amusing image. I pictured you a back-sleeper. You're so serious during the waking hours that it would fit you perfectly.

I reach out and brush away an errant strand of brown hair from your face, so different from my blond. It's peaceful during sleep, your face. You've been on edge for such a long time; fighting, guarding your emotions, being the colonies' shining light in this war. Sleep is the only time when you can relax. This knowledge tears at my heart- to know that you can't be at ease during waking hours, to know that I can't help you. I'm sorry I'm so weak.

You sigh contentedly in your sleep and I wonder what you're dreaming. Perhaps performing with the circus? I sigh as I think about it. The circus. The mask you wear suits you well. The tear painted on your face counters your calm as you stare death in the face, ever fearless, and evade it once again. Are you afraid? Do you ever get scared? But I can't even ask you. I feel so pathetic. Because _I'm_ afraid. I don't want to be afraid, you know.

I'd never tell you this, but at those moments you scare me. I watch as you kiss Death on the lips, caressing her sweetly as you might me, and my heart clenches. I fear the time that Death will capture you… make you her lover… take you away from me. Do you notice? Can you feel when I cling to you so desperately that I fear you'll be taken away from me? That I can't bear the thought of losing you? You never say. And again, I can't ask.

Gently, I kiss your softly parted lips. I hear your breath hitch slightly and it brings a smile to my face. Whatever you're dreams, I hope they're beautiful.

It's clear I won't be sleeping for a long time still, so I carefully move to extricate myself from our tangled limbs. Unconsciously, I think, your grip around me tightens. I nearly laugh out loud and only biting my lip hard enough to nearly bleed stops me in time. They're sweet, these moments. It's when I remember that you are not the aloof and uncaring man everyone paints you to be. You're the strong and silent one, astoundingly passionate and fiercely protective of the ones you love in your own way. I see it. But maybe that is because I am one of the rare ones you let in. It's incredible, this feeling you give me when you cling to me to stay near, unwilling to let go even in sleep. It reminds me that we are not alone anymore.

"Dummy," I murmur endearingly, brushing my lips against your brow, feather light. Again, I try to extract myself from your arms. I don't want my consciousness to wake you, after all. Not in your moment of peace.

Your steady breathing stops and I panic. Oh God no… I look back at you and your eyes are open. My panic dissipates with a relieved breath of air. Don't scare me like that!

You are watching me. I get lost in your gaze. Your eyes are endless did you know that?

"Quatre," you murmur. The sound of your sleepy, steady voice uttering my name sends jolts of electricity down my spine.

"Ah… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep." I move again but your arms are steadfast. "Trowa-"

"Don't. Please."

I shudder when I feel your perfect lips press against my wrist. Your tongue flickers across the sensitive skin and my heart is racing. Do you know what you do to me? You must've felt my pulse jump. You tug for me to lie down beside you again and I'm powerless to resist you. As if I wanted to. Your mouth covers mine and your fingers trace fire over my skin. You take me to a wonderful place. I always said there was good in the world. At times like this, I think you believe me.

I've learned so much about you, but there is much more I don't know, even after all this time. I'm afraid to know, but I crave the knowledge. I want to know. I need to know. Who are you?

"I love you."


End file.
